


Silver

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's Death, Allison's Funeral, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: The one where Derek never gets captured by Kate and Allison Argent gets the funeral she deserved.  I’ve been meaning to write something like this for a long time. This work is COMPLETE.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something like this. For me it was the closure I needed, but never got. It just never seemed fair that Kate who I hated and wasn't even dead got a funeral and Allison never got one. A lot of things were wrong with season 4, but my number one issue is that they should've said a proper goodbye to this character and they didn't. I've had this file in my docs for a while now and I kept revisiting it, but tonight after rewatching 3B I was inspired.

Lydia dug her fingers into the fabric of her black cardigan. She pulled at the loose ends of the fabric as she was hunched over at the edge of her bed. She could hear her mother’s footsteps coming up the stairs. She stood up quickly and smoothed her black dress and plucked the last lose strands of black fabric onto her carpet. 

Her mother knocked on the door, “Sweetheart…it’s time.” 

“I’ll be right down, mom.” 

She looks at herself in the mirror one more time and decided to touch up her red lipstick just a bit. Her skin is doused with extra foundation to hideaway the bags under eyes. The bags under eyes that say that she hasn’t slept well these last few days because she can’t get the sound of the blade piercing her best friend’s stomach. She literally felt her best friend take her last breath and could nothing about it. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

“Lydia?” 

Lydia blinked back tears and dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her fingers. 

“I’m coming, mom.” 

Xoxo

“Mom, I don’t want to do this.” 

Melissa leaned against the door frame. She watched Scott hopelessly attempt to tie his tie. She could see how easily frustrated he was getting. That’s when she swooped in. 

“Okay, Okay.” She repeated over and over in a hushed tone as she tied his tie. Just as she adjusting his collar she was suddenly caught up in a memory. The time when she helped Scott get dressed for his first date with Allison. She let out a sharp breath and reached up to touch his cheek. 

She pressed her lips together, “I’ll wait in the car for you, okay?” 

Scott nodded. 

Xoxo  
Stiles and his father had a quiet morning and then they were in the car driving to the funeral. Stiles didn’t want to go. It wasn’t him that did this it was just a spirit that formally possessed him and then took on the shape of his face. He remembered waking up in the tunnel because Lydia was crying so loudly, his shirt drenched in her tears.

They all said it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help but feel responsible. The guilt ate at him, twisting his stomach into knots. It had only been a few days. He was back to sleeping a somewhat normal schedule but he still had panic attacks. The nightmares still happened but he no longer woke his dad up with his screams. 

The graveyard was packed with cars and people. Reporters were on the outskirts of the entrance trying to get in. The Sheriff parked his car and sighed, “Here we go.” 

As they walked toward the ceremony reporters spotted Stiles and the Sheriff and began to surround them. 

“Sheriff, would you like to comment on Allison Argent’s untimely death?” 

“Was this just an accident?” 

The Sheriff ignored them and stood as a shield to try and block Stiles from them but they continued. Then the reporters targeted their questions at Stiles and that’s when a body swooped into the swarm of reporters and aided the Stilinski’s out of their range of their jurisdiction. 

It was Derek. He was wearing a decent looking suit and sunglasses, though the sun was nowhere in sight. 

“Thanks you.” The Sheriff said and patted Derek on the shoulder, “Stiles. you okay?” 

“You go ahead, dad. I’ll catch up.” 

The Sheriff nodded and began walking toward the service. Stiles had to catch his breath a little and not go into full panic attack mode. Today was about Allison and nothing else mattered. Derek held back too and waited for him, which made sense as to why his dad left without hesitating. 

He really was getting better, still weak from all of it but mostly he was fine. Just the PTSD finally catching up to him is all. 

“What are you a secret service agent?” Stiles asked. 

Derek smirked. 

“I’m good, let’s head over.” 

Xoxo

Lydia watched from her seat Stiles and Derek walking over. She glanced behind her at Malia who was with her father in the back. Also in the back was Kira with her family. Coach Finnstock was seated with some of the faculty and the lacrosse team. Danny was sitting amongst them. She saw Deaton too. Everyone was there even classmates who barely knew her. 

Lydia knew how kind Allison was. It always amazed her how such a kind person like her managed to become one of her best friends. Not that Lydia wasn’t kind, she was. It was just that she knew sometimes he could be conceded and overbearing. Allison balanced her out and made her better. 

They had a small service for Aiden the day before. It was just the pack, even Chris Argent showed up. Ethan left after the service it was all too much for him. He wanted his brother put to rest before anything. 

Derek had come to her before the service and told her the whole story and how Aiden had wanted Lydia to know he really was a good guy. “I did know. He just didn’t know it, ya know? I wanted him to really work for it. He did just that.” 

Chris was sitting in a chair in the front and next to him was Isaac. His eyes were puffy from crying. To her surprise she watched as Derek was suddenly there next to Isaac, so close their shoulders were practically touching. It made her smile just a bit because she knew that Isaac and Scott weren’t particularly talking much in the last few days, at least he had Derek. The one who turned him, despite the differences they had when it came down to it they had each other’s backs. 

She looked around for Stiles and there he was right beside her. He took his place between her and Scott. He nudged her and reached down to squeeze her hand and she squeezed it back. 

They both looked at Scott but he was staring at the coffin, his face unreadable. Lydia squeezed Stiles’s hand a little tighter. 

Xoxo  
When the service ended everyone pooled out. They had lowered her into the ground already. Chris left with Isaac and Derek on his tale. Stiles, Lydia, and Scott were the only ones left. Melissa left Scott the car and she and the Sheriff drove back to the Argent’s apartment together. 

Lydia was a mess of tears as she pressed herself against Stiles shoulder.

“Scott.” His voice cracked, “We should go.” 

The workers were suddenly there, three of them, with shovels. Stiles watched along with Lydia as Scott abruptly stood up and took one of the shovels from one of the men. He began to fill up the grave. 

Lydia cringed with each crunch of the shovel as Scott slammed it into the dirt. Each time the shovel slammed into the dirt she could hear the blade making contact with her best friend. 

The workers left the area and abandoned the other shovels and that’s when Stiles took one. With one more shovel left Lydia stood up too. 

Neither Stiles nor Lydia stopped until a while later when the grave was only half way full and Scott had fallen to his knees into the dirt. 

Xoxo

Wearing all black was a good thing because no one could see the dirt. Still Scott managed to get it all over his face. 

“Wait.” Lydia said from the back seat, “Stiles get out.” 

“Okay.” Stiles said, "I'll meet you guys up there." 

Lydia moved into the front seat. From her purse she pulled out a wet toweled from a small package in her purse. She placed her hand on Scott’s chin, “Hold still.”  
“You are such a dog; making a mess in the dirt.” She continued. 

Scott cracked a small but faint smile. 

Xoxo  
The apartment was crowded and Stiles didn’t want to leave Scott’s side but it was too much. He knew the others were all there and that was comforting but the crowd was overwhelming. He pushed past everyone and made it out the door. He let out an exasperated sigh of relief. 

He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the apartment door. 

“Stiles.” 

Stiles jumped, “Oh my god.” He sighed in relief, “Derek.”

 

“I thought you would be with Isaac and Chris?” 

Derek didn’t say anything he just handed Stiles one of the mini water bottles that was inside, “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles said. 

There was silence, again. 

“There are too many people in there, small space.” Stiles replied to Derek’s silent gaze.

Derek nodded, “I understand.” He paused, “It’s not your fault.” 

Stiles sighed pressing his thumb to the cap of the bottle, “It’s going to be a while before I actually believe it.” 

Derek doesn’t respond. 

“Can you check on Scott? I need to stay out here for a little.” 

“Sure.” 

Xoxo  
Scott found a chair and he had a plate on his lap that had crackers and an assortment of cheeses. He wasn’t really sure what he took from the selection but he couldn’t stomach any of it. He isn’t sure why he got any of it in the first place. He doesn’t want to be here. 

Then suddenly Derek was there. 

“You should eat.” He said. 

“I’m not really hungry, thanks.” Scott replied sharply. He got up and tossed the food into the nearest trash can. 

“I wasn’t asking.” Derek said, “Do you want to get out of here? My treat.” 

“We should find Stiles and Lydia.” Scott said. 

“Stiles is in the hall. Go there and I’ll find Lydia.” Derek said. 

Scott nodded and they parted ways in the crowd. Derek searched for Lydia and spotted her strawberry blonde hair next to her mother who was talking to the Sheriff. Lydia met Derek’s gaze and she knew she was needed. 

“I’m going to go check on Stiles and Scott, mom.” She said. 

“Okay!” Her mother said and gave her shoulder a squeeze. The Sheriff looked at her, “Tell him to text me later.” 

“Sure.” Lydia said. 

Xoxo

So that’s how the four of them ended up at a diner downtown. Derek said he was paying and for them to eat. None of them were hungry. So Derek ordered a bunch of burgers and French fries and waters for the table, hoping they would eat something. 

“Isaac’s moving to France with Argent.” Derek said, “He’s leaving tonight, I think.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” Lydia asked. 

“He’s not my beta anymore.” Derek’s eyes were on Scott. 

Scott avoided his gaze and turned to look at Stiles who was sitting next to him and Lydia who was across from him. “You guys should eat. Especially you Stiles.” 

“Only if you eat, man.” Stiles said. 

Scott took a bite of a french fry and the others followed his movements. 

That’s when the trio realized they were a lot hungrier than they realized. The food was really good and the four of them just ended up eating everything in a completely comfortable silence. 

“I’ll come over tonight, Stiles too. We can watch a movie. Your mom has a spare bedroom right?” Lydia asked. Derek had just paid the bill and they were walking out. 

“Lydia, it’s okay.” 

“It wasn’t a question.” She paused, “Derek you’re invited too.” 

“A sleepover with three teenagers? I’ll pass thanks.” 

“Aw c’mon, Derek! Don’t be such a sourwolf; we’re a fun group of teenagers. Probably the greatest teenagers you’ve ever met.” 

“Don’t push it.” 

“Aw Derek, you big softie.” Stiles reached to pat Derek on the shoulder and he actually growled, causing Lydia and Scott to laugh. 

Xoxo

I guess Isaac mentioned to Melissa he was leaving tonight because she was baking him cookies. He also apparently had to come get the rest of his stuff. Half way through a comedy that Lydia picked because anything else would be too damn much they heard Argent’s car. 

Lydia gets up first, “I need to talk to him. Scott you should come downstairs.” 

Scott was so tired. His bones ached with every step. It was a miracle Derek made him eat. All he could think about was how she died in his arms. It was the only thing he could think of. Just repeating it over and over again. It all happened so fast. 

“Call me once a week or month if you get really busy. If you ever decide to come back we will always have a room for you here.” Melissa said as she handed Isaac a container of cookies. 

She gave him such a big hug and he was so surprised still by her affection, Lydia could see. They both heard the creek of the steps.

“I’ll give you guys a minute.” She turned back to Isaac, “Be good. Don’t get into any trouble.” 

He smiled, “Okay." 

Lydia and him stared at each other for a moment. They really weren’t friends. They were just pack but they never really got to bond. 

“She talked to me about you, sometimes. Her whole face would light up when I bugged her about her crush on you. She liked you a lot, it was real.” 

Isaac picked up his duffel and gave a nod at Lydia, “Thank you. I appreciate that.” 

She nodded back, “My only advice to you is don’t go to London, Jackson’s there.” 

Isaac smiled, “Oh trust me I won’t.” 

Just as Isaac turned to leave someone was coming down the stairs-fast. A breathless Scott McCall stumbled practically into the middle of the hall, “Isaac, wait!” 

Lydia excused herself silently, giving another small smile to Isaac. 

“Don’t go.” Scott says, his voice soft. 

“I need to go, Scott. I can’t be here anymore.” 

Scott nodded, “I know, I just-“ He took a few steps forward, “You put your allegiance to me and I failed you.” 

“It wasn’t your fault that she died-“ 

“Not about her. Just…I failed you.” He takes a breath, “You’re always welcome here. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call. You’ll always have pack here.” He holds out his hand. 

Isaac looks down at it for a long moment. Just before Scott put his hand back down Isaac reached forward and gripped it. Then Isaac pulled Scott into a hug and they stand there for a few seconds. Then Isaac is out the door and Scott stood in place until the car’s engine faded out into the distance. 

Xoxo  
It was a very long day and that’s how he ended up in bed with Stiles and Lydia. Scott had wound up at the far right side with Stiles’s head slumped on his shoulder, his body curled into him. Next to Stiles Lydia lay curled on her side with her arm draped across Stiles’s chest. 

He knew in the morning Stiles would probably try to detangle himself and end up falling off the bed. He knew Lydia would complain about the popcorn in her hair and that Scott needed a bigger bed. He knew that Stiles would take over the kitchen and make pancakes. He knew that Allison would’ve loved it all. 

He got up then to turn off the light and get another blanket since they were all on top of the covers. Stiles and Lydia had moved to lay down by then. Lydia curled onto her side still protectively cuddling Stiles, their hands intertwined. 

Scott can’t help but cry a little as he curled himself on his side to face Stiles. He listened to the sounds of their heart beats until he could no longer keep his eyes open and drifted to sleep.


End file.
